


Igiling-giling

by 127ghouls



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas Caroling, Christmas Eve, Crack, Domestic, M/M, Poverty, Tagalog, Tangina ko talaga
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127ghouls/pseuds/127ghouls
Summary: Isang tagalog crackfic tungkol sa pamilya Jung and their struggles this christmas.





	Igiling-giling

**Author's Note:**

> Sa 24th pa dapat 'to pero di ako mapakali, so eto na. Advance merry christmas, nctzens!

"Whenever I see girls and boys..."  
  
Napabalikwas ng bangon si Johnny. Nasa kalagitnaan siya ng isang masayang panaginip kung saan sinagot na siya ng matagal niya nang nililigawan na si Ten, nang biglang naputol ito dulot ng nakaiistorbong ingay sa labas. Sa halo-halong tunog na nabuo, narinig niya ang tambourine, hataw ng stick o tinidor sa lata siguro ng Bonakid at hindi sabay-sabay na pagpalakpak. Sa lakas ng ingay, sigurado siyang sa tapat ng bahay nila nanggugulo ang mga putragis na batang yagit.  
  
Tanginang carolingers.  
  
"And the boys and girls see me, I remember the child. And the child remembers me!"  
  
"Shit! Mali-mali pa lyrics!"  
  
Dumungaw si Johnny sa bintana. Eto ang cons ng nakatira sa main road eh, di ka matatahimik. Naghalo-halo ang iba't ibang uri ng ingay galing sa mga tao at mga sasakyan. At ngayong christmas season, mas nakakasakit sa tenga ang pagkanta ng mga batang di man lang nabother mag Google muna ng tamang lyrics bago humiyaw sa mga bahay-bahay. At least, di Sa May Bahay whatever ang kinakanta. Gasgas na 'yon. Tamang tribute muna kay pareng Jose Mari Chan.  
  
_Perwisyo!_ Isip ni Johnny. Sa panaginip na nga lang niya nakakamtan ang matamis na Oo ni Ten, naunsiyami pa.  
  
"Whenever I see people and the people see me, I believe that christmas ㅡ and the christmas believes in me..."  
  
Tinignan niya ang mga bata. Tatlo silang magkakasama. Puro payat, punit-punit ang suot na maduming damit at di magka-match ang tsinelas. Grabe na talaga ang poverty sa Pinas, nakakaawa ang mga nasa laylayan ng lipunan.  
  
Sumimangot si Johnny sa naisip. Ano bang ginagawa ni Leni at di niya matulungan 'tong mga taong ginamit niya sa linyahan niya noong panahon ng kampanya? Uminit ang dugo ni Johnny dahil naalala niyang binida pa ni Leni noon na nakalap niya ang pondo sa pangangampanya through pagbebenta ng Lugaw. Aba, kung siya nakakalap ng libo sa ganoon, bakit ang mga batang ito, hindi?  
  
Bago pa tuluyang umusok ang mga butas ng kanyang ilong, kumuha siya ng sampung piso sa pitaka ng nanay niya at lumabas ng bahay. Magsisimula nang kumanta ng Boom Tarat Tarat ang mga bata nang iabot niya ang barya.  
  
"Oh ayan, paghatian niyo 'yan ah, walang lamangan!" Kung paano nila gagawin 'yon dahil di naman divisible by 3 ang 10, bahala na ang mga bata.   
  
Ngumiti ang parang pinakabata sa mga nangaroling. "Tenkyu, tenkyu, Tenkyu beri mach por yu!" At matapos nito, nagsilayasan na sila upang mangaroling sa mga bahay na mukhang mayaman, yung may mga christmas lights.  
  
Hindi na pinansin ni Johnny ang maling grammar. Pasko na naman eh, pagbigyan na lang.  
  
Bumalik siya sa kwarto na may ngiting gumuhit sa kanyang mga labi, at binalak na matulog ulit sakaling magkita nanaman sila ni Ten sa panaginip.  
  
  
  
***

  
  
"Nay, Tay! Laki ng kita namin ngayon!"  
  
Tumingala si Taeyong mula sa pagpapaypay ng uling. Pinapawisan na din siya sa init ng usok na tumatama sa mukha niya. Kanin, asin at toyo nanaman ang handa nila ngayong taon for Noche Buena. Eh, walang magagawa. Walang pera eh. Kaunti lang ang kinikita ni Jaehyun sa pangangalakal, di sapat para buhayin ang apat nilang anak. Lalo na ngayong may sanggol pa sila, si Jisung. Dibale na, ang importante ay kumpleto ang pamilya.  
  
"Talaga? Syempre, sino ba namang di magbibigay ng barya sa inyo eh ang gagaling niyo kumanta."  
  
"Sus, nambola pa si Nanay. Di na lang niya bolahin si Tatay, may bola naman 'yunㅡ"  
  
"Hoy Mark yung bibig mo ha! Bastos! Naririnig ka ng mga kapatid mo eh," Pagalit na sabi ni Taeyong sa kanyang panganay na anak. Ngumuso naman ang napagalitang bata bago umupo sa nakalatag na kumot sa gilid ng kalsada na nagsisilbing higaan nila. "Oh ayan, kumain na kayo. Bukas bili tayong barbecue o isaw dyan kila aling Irene, tsaka de lata for Media Noche." Binigay ni Taeyong ang mga paper plate sa tatlong bata at hinayaan na silang kumuha ng kanin at magsabaw ng toyo.  
  
Matapos tanggapin ang mga barya galing kay Mark, kinarga niya si Jisung at hinele nang magsimula itong umiyak dahil sa ingay ng mga bumubusinang sasakyan.  
  
"Achuchuchu, my handsome son, sleep na ambebe..." Malambing na tinatapik ni Taeyong ang hita ni Jisung nang biglang sumigaw si Chenle. Naitapon pala ni Renjun ang toyo sa sahig.  
  
"Ano ba naman mga anak! Ang mahal ng bilihin ngayon dahil sa inflation tapos nagsasayang kayo dyan! Aber, hintayin niyo umuwi 'yang tatay niyo nang malintikan ka Renjun!"  
  
Umiyak si Renjun sa takot na dali-dali namang kinomfort ni Chenle. Nilinis ni Mark ang kalat at isinalba ang kung ano pang pwedeng magamit sa toyo.  
  
"Honey, I'm home!"  
  
Huminto ang kariton sa tapat ng kanilang sorry excuse of a house. Nakakabulag ang ngiti ni Jaehyun kahit halatang pagod na pagod ito sa trabaho. May grasa pang nakadikit sa mga malalambot nitong pisngi na dati ay sobrang kinis, pero balot na ng kahirapan ngayon. Binigyan ni Taeyong ng halik ang asawa bago mapansin ang isang questionable thing na nakasiksik sa ngipin nito.

"Ay Jaehyun babe, hulaan ko mineryenda mo."

"Hm? Ano nanaman iyan. Sige nga!" Hamon ni Jaehyun.

"Sundot kulangot!"

Humagalpak ng tawa si Jaehyun bago umiling. "Wrong! Nung isang araw pa 'yon, love!"

_Oh my goodness..._

  
"What's going on here mga anak? Ba't umiiyak si Renjun?" Tanong ni Jaehyun habang pinupunasan ni Taeyong ng bimpo ang kaniyang maduming pisngi.  
  
"Natapon ko po 'yung toyo, tas nagalit si Nanay," Humihikbi si Renjun bago sumubo ng kanin. Ang laking tipak ng kanin in fairness, tila last supper na niya.  
  
"Mabulunan ka dyan eh!" Babala ni Mark, na may pahabol na bulong sa dulo that sounds a lot like 'sana'.  
  
"Eh mahal ang toyo kasi Renjun! Sa susunod mag ingat kayo ha, mauubos pa gatas ni Jisung, wala na tayong extra." Sagot ni Taeyong na patuloy hinehele ang bunso. Naramdaman niya ang pamilyar na pagsakit ng tiyan ngunit di niya ito pinansin. Kasya lang kasi sa mag-aama niya ang dinner nila for tonight.  
  
Hay, ang hirap maging mahirap.  
  
Di umimik si Jaehyun. Sandali niyang pinanood ang mga anak, kung paano sila mag-agawan sa tutong sa kaldero at ang malumanay na pagtulog ni Jisung sa yakap ni Taeyong. Kumirot ang kanyang puso. Hindi niya ginustong maging miserable ang buhay ng kaniyang pamilya, kung kaya't nagsisikap siyang rumaket. Kaso limitado lang talaga ang oportunidad kapag walang tinapos. Buti na lang pogi siya kamo, at ang daming binibigay na dyaryo at bote sa kanya ng mga nakatira dun sa pang mayamang village.  
  
_The night is still young_ , bulong niya sa sarili. Tinignan niyang muli ang mga patay gutom niyang anak bago lumapit kay Taeyong para ibulong ang kaniyang nagbabagang ideya.  
  
"Ha?! Seryoso ka?" Hiyaw ni Taeyong. Ngumawa si Jisung sa lakas ng boses niya at hinele ulit niya ito, iniiwasan ang mga pasilip-silip na tingin ni Mark na halatang gusto maki-usyoso.  
  
Bumuntong hininga si Jaehyun. Honestly, ito lang ang naiisip niyang paraan para may pandagdag sila sa handa sa Media Noche. Hindi naman kasi araw-araw napupuno ng kalakal ang kariton niya.  
  
"Magaling ka naman sumayaw eh. Member ka ng dance crew back in hayskul diba? Oh gamitin mo yung skills mo for our benefit. Come on, para sa mga bata..."  
  
Taeyong weighs his options. Wala namang mawawala kung gagawin niya ang suggestion ni Jaehyun kundi ang natitirang dignidad niya. He can't believe na he's going to do such thing...  
  
Narinig niya bigla ang intro ni Chen sa Tempo, sakto sa kanilang sitwasyon. Nakakahiya, pero kailangang magsakripisyo. Ayaw niyang maging kawawa at magutom sa pagsalubong sa bagong taon.  
  
"Sige na nga. Pagtulog nila mamaya, alis na tayo..."

  
  
Sa lakas ng tibok ng puso ni Taeyong, he almost thought na mabibingi siya. Nanginginig ang mga kamay niya at para siyang masusuka sa kaba. Ibang mundo na ang papasukin nila ni Jaehyun. Hindi mapusok, pero challenging. Hinigpitan niya ang tuwalyang nakatali sa kaniya na nagsilbing baby carrier. Di naman pwedeng iwan si Jisung dun sa tatlo, baka madaganan ng mga ungas. Likot pa man din matulog ni Chenle, tila may kiliti sa pwet amputa.  
  
Pinunas ni Taeyong ang pasmado niyang mga palad sa tela ng kaniyang suot na donated Tribal shirt. Hindi pa huli upang umatras. Ngunit isang sulyap sa hopeful expression na nakapinta sa mukha ni Jaehyun, sinaniban nanaman siya ng lakas ng loob.  
  
_Por da kids, Taeyong. Go go go!_  
  
Pumara si Jaehyun ng jeep na puno. Akala siguro ng sakim na driver ay pasahero sila, alam niyo naman, kasya pa daw tatlo pero kalahati lang ng pwet niyo ang nakakaupo.  
  
_This is it_. Taeyong takes a deep breath and gets on, sitting on the step. Sumabit si Jaehyun, nagbingi-bingihan sa sigaw kundoktor na bawal ang sabit. Aba, naghahanap buhay din sila, walang pakialamanan!  
  
Hinugot ni Taeyong ang basahan mula sa bulsa at nagsimulang gumapang sa loob ng jeep, pinupunasan ang sapatos ng mga pasahero. Understood na 'yon, nanlilimos siya. Pinilit lunukin ni Taeyong ang hiya at nagbabadyang hikbi sa kahihiyan sa kalagayan nila.  
  
Very focused si Taeyong sa kanyang trabaho. Iniisip niya na lang na after nitong gabi, madami silang iuuwing pera. Hindi sila magtitiis sa toyo at asin at NFA rice sa ilang araw. Di na magaaway sina Chenle at Renjun sa tutong, di na makikiagaw ang letseng panganay nila na di marunong magpaubaya sa mga nakababatang kapatid. Di na nila irereuse ang diaper ni Jisung (reusable hangga't walang bakas ng tae), at di na magoovertime si Jaehyun sa pagkakariton.  
  
Sa sobrang focused ni Taeyong on the task at hand ay pati naka-sandals at tsinelas, pinupunasan niya. Kinukulayan tuloy niya ng itim na shoe shiner ang mga daliri ng pasahero, dahilan upang sungitan siya ng mga ito at sipain sa kamay. Ang iba, iniirapan siya kasabay ang pag insulto na tila ba mas nakatataas sila, na hindi minimum wage ang kanilang sahod at di nakikikabit ng wifi sa Starbucks habang pilit na sinisipsip ang natunaw na cream sa ilalim ng cup sa loob ng limang oras, mga punyetang social climber.  
  
Hindi nanlaban si Taeyong. Imbis, nilahad nya ang kamay, tahimik na nanghihingi ng pera.  
  
Walang naglalabas ng pitaka. Mauga ang jeep. Nagigising si Jisung at mukhang iiyak. Ayaw ni Taeyong na pababain sila ng driver. Nangingilid na ang luha sa kaniyang mga mata. Sumulyap si Taeyong sa kaniyang asawa at tumango, isang senyales upang simulan ang isang bagay na napagkasunduan nilang gawin once the going gets tough.  
  
"Ayaw niyo magbigay, ha..." Bulong ni Taeyong. Tinanggal niya ang baby carrier at walang pasabing inabot si Jisung sa mukhang mabait na ale sa loob ng jeep.  
  
"Ah wan, tu, tri!"  
  
Jaehyun shakes the tamborine, alternating between rattling it at hampas-hampas sa palad sa saliw ng _Bakit Papa?_ ng Sexbomb Girls, circa 2000s.  
  
"Oyy!  
Lumaban si papa matapang, oyy!  
Lumaban si papa, matapang, Aaaww!"  
  
Tumigil sa pag iisip si Taeyong at humataw, gumiling giling sa sahig ng jeep ala Sexbomb Girls. Naghiyawan ang mga pasahero. Pumalakpak! Sumipol! Ang galing naman kasi talaga ni Taeyong! Nagawa pa niyang magsplit sa loob ng jeep, di alintana ang sikip. Proud na proud si Jaehyun habang kumakanta't sumasayaw ang kaniyang asawa. No regrets, just love.  
  
Tuloy lang sa pag awit at pag giling. Kumendeng kendeng si Taeyong, nag otso-otso. Sa totoo lang, mukha siyang bulateng binudburan ng asin but the adrenaline rush made up for it. Enjoy naman niya. Di naman pala masama itong ideya ni Jaehyun.  
  
Kumalampag ang mga barya sa sahig. Pati ang kundoktor nakitapon ng limang piso kahit nagagalit ang tsuper kasi naman tangina kita niya 'yon sa pasada.  
  
Di na alam ni Taeyong ang ibang lyrics. Sinimulan niyang awitin ang Hayaan Mo Sila ng Ex Battalion. Bahala na kung di makasabay si Jaehyun. Nagmukha siyang Miley Cyrus sa jeep pero super worth it. Kaunti na lang madidiscover na siya.  
  
"Hollywood get ready!"  
  
Nag-ala patok ang jeep na bulok. Sumasabay ang mga pasahero at nalimutan ang kaganapan sa kanilang mga naitimang paa. Kinolekta ni Taeyong ang mga pera at nang tumaba ang bulsa niya, huminto sya sa pagkendeng at pumara, nagpaalam sa mga pasahero na mukhang malungkot sa kanilang paglisan. Kailangan na nilang lumipat sa ibang jeep kasi the more, the merrier. Mukhang magiging stable job nila ito.  
  
Kumaway si Taeyong nang makababa. Sana talaga may nakapag record o nag FB live man lang ng performance niya para madiscover siya.  
  
"Oh, sabi ko sayo diba effective?" Jaehyun kissed his cheek and messed his hair. Ngumiti si Taeyong at nagpasalamat dahil nandyan si Jaehyun sa tabi niya, hindi sila iiwan. They're all in this together, walang iwanan.  
  
Kumunot ang noo ni Taeyong. Parang may mali.  
  
"Taeyong, is there something wrong?"  
  
Tinignan niya ang kanyang katawan, kinapa ang mga bulsa. Parang wala namanㅡ  
  
"Putangina si Jisung naiwan sa jeep!" 

 

* * *

 

REMINDER: Wag niyo iiwan anak niyo, parang awa. Merry Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> Salamat sa pagbasa! Please give comments shhahshahah


End file.
